


And I care about you, a lot.

by lonelyrainbow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Maggie Sawyer Week, Maggie is soft ok, Maggiesawyerweek, hope this is good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow
Summary: Day One of Maggie Sawyer Week - Favorite Characteristics and TraitsShe cares.





	And I care about you, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> So my take on this. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

She cares about people. She’s a cop. She has to care about people to protect them and serve her country. But she cares like it’s her job and there are not many people, who she cares so much about like Alex Danvers.  
They were friends, close friends. She wanted it to be more, but she was scared. She knew Alex was crushing on her hard and she had hurt her feelings already. So she was scared to do it again if it doesn’t work out with them. She wanted them to be friends, to keep it safe for both of them.  
She told her.  
“And I care about you, a lot.”  
“I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”  
There weren’t much people, who had made her feel like this.  
Alex was important to her.

Eliza Wilkey was important to her, when they were 14. She cared about her a lot. She made sure they had fun, they had plenty of everything when they were together. That they had a good time. Till that day, that Eliza went to her parents and told about her valentines day card.  
Eliza didn’t cared about her, like she did.

So Maggie stopped caring too much.  
Nobody cared about her or her feelings.  
Her parents didn’t when they threw her on the streets that day. The aunt that took her in, didn’t. She didn’t cared that Maggie had trouble in school with other kids, nor did she care if she ate or where she went at night.

Maggie tried not to care, when she met girls. Always was the thought there, that they didn’t care about her. She tried not to be too invested in them. That’s why her relationships lasted only weeks or nights. 

Emily was different. Emily cared for her. She started caring too, more and more. Her insecurity got the best of her and she ended it. The anxiety to lose everything again, made her lose everything again.  
She swore to herself she wouldn’t go through with this again, till Alex.

Their friendship was so different, the understanding of their insecurities and secret problems got them closer. So she cared about her a lot. More than Emily, more than the people of National City.  
More than she cared about herself.

She cared so much, like she wished that someone cared about her.  
And Alex did.


End file.
